saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
HIKS 3100
|premammocost = $4800 for 50, $48000 for 50 |damage = 720 1,955 2,932.5 |pierce = 4 |rof = 4 rps |mag = 60 |reload = 3.50 seconds |aoe = 0.7 |movement = -50% |type = Full-Auto |class = Rocket Launcher |damagetype = |1dps = 2880 7980 11730 |mdps = 11520 31920 46920 }} If the T-102 Jagdfaust and the Gebirgskanone had a child, this would be it. The HIKS 3100 takes parts of both weapons, and blends them into a powerful killing machine. Like the Jagdfaust and Gebirgskanone, it is better treated as a high power assault rifle than a weapon to take out massive hordes in a single blast. It shoots fast moving red bolts that deal damage enemies that go near them, or explode on impact. The blast radius is rather small, and so is the pierce, but zombies are usually close together and the pierce is somewhat mitigated by rocket launcher mastery or its decent rate of fire. A great weapon to fight bosses, it also works well with Shielders because it can damage them from the front. Reload speed is particularly long, 3.5 seconds, so it would be much better with Race Modded. Its blast radius is small as well. Overall a great weapon. As usual, best to put on Deadly instead of other things first. An optimal build for most people would be Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity. When modded properly, it can become an extremely powerful weapon, capable of dealing over 2000 damage a shot with high damage ammo for the basic version, or over 6000 damage a shot with the version. This weapon is a must have if found with high augment spots, and it useful in both game levels, as well as backing up bounty points and making events like apocalypse much easier. This weapon strikes a fine balance between the assault rifle class weapons, with its higher rate of fire when Overclocked is added, and a rocket launcher, this makes any one with this weapon a major power house in battle, when coupled with a HIKS S300, these 2 can deal massive damage to bosses and zombies alike. There are few ways to augment a HIKS 3100. Deadly is a must have for this weapon, with its fast rate of fire, it can take out shielders with ease, and a cluster of bloaters and their worms quickly. Overclocked is another must have, with its higher rate of fire, it can cut down hordes with extreme ease, at max 8 rps, it can take out bosses and shielders with little difficulty. Like many weapons, capacity is the great way of upgrading a HIKS 3100. With its clip of 60 rounds a maxed level 10 capacity augment will triple that totaling to 180 rounds per clip, making it a high powered death dealer, as well as having field supplies give a massive ammo addition per item pick up. A maxed Deadly, Capacity, and Overclocked HIKS 3100 can deal a maximum damage of 135,000 per clip (excluding skills, critical hits, and other factors), and depletes its 180 clip in 22.5 seconds. This will kill a Necrosis if enough shots hit and damage its spawns well as there is no energy-resistant spawn. Depending on the situation, Skeletonized is great and at max can remove more than 35% of the movement penalty. If you do not use this as your primary, it will a general waste of an augment slot as you will not hold this out as much, so it can be dealt with by switching to a side arm. Pierce and enlarged are typically not useful, as the base explosion is too small to be worth upgrading and even if the explosion size is augmented the pierce will not come into play as it will still be too small. The rocket launcher mastery give a pierce bonus, along with the fact that the max boost from enlarged is very expensive. Pin point can make this weapon excel at killing bosses due to the high base damage coupling with a critical damage boost, but as the weapon had a very small projectile count, augmenting pinpoint is not recommended unless your character has sufficient points in Crit Shot and on the helmet. Adaptive will help if this weapon is your primary, but isn't as useful as the first three because there are no enemies other than the Necrosis and Loaderbot that have a natural energy resistance. However, if this is your primary, then adaptive may help if your secondary weapon is mainly for bosses. The HIKS 3100 has few, but heavy downsides. It weighs more than any other rocket launcher in the game at 50% movement penalty, and being an energy weapon, it has a high ammo cost. It also has low pierce and blast radius. It has a somewhat lengthy reload, and is relatively rare until later levels. However, if you find a good one, it is very much worth keeping. Triva * The HIKS 3100's stats are messed up: Its basic info says it has a movement modifier of -35%, while clicking more info causes it to say -50%. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers Category:HIKS Weapons